Milfanito
Milfanito are non-playable characters in Dark Souls II. Locations *Drangleic Castle **A Milfanito is held captive inside a cage in a small room at the top of the castle, sealed by the Embedded. The Key to the Embedded is required in order to free her. *Shrine of Amana **One is found inside the first building on the lake after the Tower of Prayer bonfire. **A second one is found right before entering the Demon of Song boss room. This Milfanito has a particularly weathered look and will vanish when attempted to be talked to. **A third Milfanito can be found praying at an altar after the Rise of the Dead bonfire. The player must be hollowed in order to open the door that gives access to this area. Lore Alongside the Fenito, the Milfanito were created by the Great Dead One, a being heavily implied to have been Gravelord Nito, who taught them a song to comfort those bearing darkness. Plot The Milfanito are incredibly secluded maidens who reside within the Shrine of Amana and sing to comfort those that carry death and dark within themselves. They seem to have very little individuality and more so refer to themselves as a single entity. When they sing, "the little ones dance", referring to the Brightbugs scattered around the area. They constantly say that they know nothing about the outside world but have no desire to leave. However, they possess Divine Blessings, although they don't know what they are. There are three Milfanito in the Shrine of Amana and one in Drangleic Castle. The Key to the Embedded is obtained after the player defeats the Demon of Song; this key will grant access to the Milfanito imprisoned at the top of Drangleic Castle. When freed, she will sigh and disappear, dropping the Ring of the Dead. A brief singing can be heard while on the elevator leading back to the lower floor. Talking to each of the other two Milfanito afterward will reward the player with one Divine Blessing. After defeating the Demon of Song, the Milfanito will express their gratification for silencing "that cursed singing" and reward the player with an item. In Scholar of the First Sin, they will reward the player with a Petrified Something after killing the Demon of Song. Talking to the Milfanito before said boss, will reward the player with a Fire Seed. Notes *They never become hostile. *They stop singing when the player gets too close. *When the Milfanito sing, the brightbugs in the area make the Lizardmen passive and also reveal their position; as such, they will not attack the player unless they get too close. When they stop singing, the brightbugs scatter, making the Lizardmen harder to locate and making their aggro range much more extensive. Trivia *As with Gravelord Nito, their implied creator, the Milfanito's name could be a play on the Italian word finito, meaning "ended." *The Milfanito located before the Demon of Song's fog gate appears weak and will not converse with the player. This is likely related to the Demon itself, in which she may have narrowly escaped death from the creature. Gallery Milfanito - 05.png|First Milfanito encountered in Shrine of Amana 15448417674 365053dc6c o.jpg|Milfanito found before the Demon of Song's fog gate Milfanito - 02.png Milfanito - 03.png|Milfanito imprisoned in Drangleic Castle Milfanito - 04.png Milfanito - 01.png|Milfanito praying at the Amana altar Music References pl:Milfanito Category:Dark Souls II: Characters